


Smyth Family Secrets

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matthew Christopher Smyth, I'm going to get you!" Sebastian stilled as he exited the French doors at his father's Ohio home. He watched as a small boy raced around the pool, wet and giggling pouncing into his step-mother's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smyth Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny just wouldn't die so I finally wrote it down.

"Matthew Christopher Smyth, I'm going to get you!" Sebastian stilled as he exited the French doors at his father's Ohio home. He watched as a small boy raced around the pool wet and giggling pouncing into his step-mother's lap. 

"Nana, save me!" He giggled more hiding his face as Sebastian's father came toward him with a towel. 

"Oh Nana can't save you now." The elder Smyth chuckled eyes dancing as he watched his wife with his beautiful grandson. 

Burt Hummel grunted from his place by the grill, "Chris you're going to traumatize the kid and then Kurt'll have a fit." He nodded his beer to the man he now shared a grandchild with. He grinned when Christopher moved over getting his own beer and the two men began arguing over when a stake was 'done'.

When Carol came over to Marion and the bright eyed boy she laughed, "Don't worry Matty, Nana and I will keep you safe from those big mean grandpa's." 

"Mimi when is Daddy coming back?" The toddler wriggled down and sighed when Carol snagged him into her own lap and began slathering him in sun screen. His soft white skin obviously needing protection. 

Frozen Sebastian tried to make sense of what he was seeing. The Hummel-Hudson's had a grandchild. His parents appeared to SHARE that grandchild. His brother was not only strait but had only just turned fifteen, so if he'd managed to impregnate… no! No, that wasn't possible because there was only one option to have given birth to this child. The beautiful pale skinned boy with long arms and legs, a crooked smirk, clever green eyes, high cheek bones, a sweet drop of a nose, and gently pointed ears giving him an elfin appearance. 

His son. Kurt had given birth to his son. His father knew, hell his father seemed to be a true presence in this child's life and had not even bothered to tell Sebastian. There was a dark fury quickly gathering inside him. It was then that a long fingered hand wrapped around his wrist and with a hard yank pulled him back inside the house. 

Jerking away Sebastian looked into hard angry blue eyes. "Don't even think about it, Smyth." Kurt hissed seeing the anger in Sebastian's posture.

"Don't what? Ask what the fuck my SON is doing here? On earth let alone in my back yard… since I didn't know he existed." Backing Kurt against the wall he growled out. "How could you not tell me?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side and regarded Sebastian in a way that began to make him uncomfortable. "You left for Paris without telling me. You never called. You didn't even let me know you were coming back. Why should I tell you? So that you can abandon my child as well as me? The only reason your parents are part of his life is because my father believed yours was a better man than you." Pushing Sebastian away Kurt moved for the doors. "He only has your surname because your father begged me. Matthew is my son. You were a sperm donor. Thank you for those beautiful genes but your job is done." 

This time it was Kurt who was yanked back, "No. No you were reuniting with Blaine. I left because I wasn't going to watch that." He snarled at the father of his child.

"What are you talking about? Blaine cheated on me. Why would I ever take him back? Perhaps I'm not worth much to you but I don't think so little of myself that I would let someone who cheated on me back in my life." Kurt pulled his arm away. 

"Blaine said… and the guys, they told me that they'd seen, heard you agree to give him another chance." He whispered feeling his stomach turning. 

Shaking his head Kurt just scoffed, "And it didn't occur to you to talk to ME? Just… just stop Sebastian. I don't even care anymore why you did what you did. I can't allow you to hurt him. Matty is too precious and he deserves far better. I won't let you into his life so you can run off when you start too feel tied down or it all starts to get too real." 

Walking out Kurt called for his son, explaining as covertly as he could why he and his son were leaving now. Once Kurt had pulled out of the drive Sebastian exited the house and went straight for a beer of his own. "How could you not tell me?" He asked the yard in general.

"Condition of getting to have my grandson." Christopher answered honestly. "After the shit you pulled on Kurt, I couldn't really argue with his choice now could I, Sebastian? You were always more your mother's son. Such a free spirit." Sebastian flinched at that he hated when his father would say that, he hated how true it really was. He was at least adult enough to be honest about it now.

Taking the beer out of his hands, Burt looked at Sebastian. "Luckily for you, Kurt is HIS mother's son. Now you fucked this up pretty good, Kiddo. But if you really want to make it right. And if you're going to be a man and take care of those boys like they deserve I'll help you earn some trust back so you can prove yourself."

Scowling down at the thick grass of his father's perfectly manicured lawn. Finally he nodded to Burt and sighed staring off into the pool. "Least he's not Brice's." Burt just smacked him up the back side of the head, Brice would have been 12 when Matt was conceived… maybe he deserved that one.


End file.
